Harry Potter et la magie
by Momographie
Summary: Suite de: "Mort des Parents de Harry" Résumé: Harry va bientôt avoir 11 ans il va également découvrir qu'il est un sorcier. cet histoire prend en compte les 6 premier Tom écrit par JK Rowling mais ne tient pas compte des morts dans ceux si.
1. Chapter 1: sirius Black

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Sirius Black 

Le vent ébouriffait son visage, ce vent si froid et si salé qui fouettait le visage mais en même temps pas aussi désagréable que ça.

Le sable, malgré la froideur du vent, était brûlant.

Sirius Black se tenait debout au milieu d'une plage au sable blanc et respirait profondément l'air qui l'entourait.

Dix ans avait passé depuis que Voldemort avait disparu.

Sirius Black était tellement absorbé par sa mélancolique qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un enfant le montrait du doigt :

- Maman regarde ! Il est bizarre cet homme ! S'exclama le gamin.

- C'est impoli de montrer du doigt, dit la mère, allant vient.

Ils repartirent aussi vite. Sirius s'était retourné mais il ne paraissait pas fâché. Il était même amusé par l'exclamation de cette enfant.

Il suivit des yeux pendant un bon moment la mère et l'enfant et lorsque ses derniers furent hors de vu, il reporta enfin son regard sur la mer.

Il poussa un profond soupir, cela faisait dix ans qu'il était en cavale.

Dix ans au paravent le lendemain de la mort de ses meilleurs amis, il avait décidé de les venger. Il avait rattrapé Peter Pettigrow et l'avait coincé au coin d'une rue. Ce dernier s'était alors mis à hurlé : « Tu as trahi James et Lily ! » Et après il avait dévasté la rue derrière lui et s'était coupé un doigt avant de se métamorphoser en rat et de fuir.

Depuis ce jour tout le monde croyait que lui, Sirius, avait tué ce traître et trahi les Potter, ce qui était bien sûr absolument faux.

Sirius fit tout d'un coup volte face et se métamorphosa en un gros chien noir et partit d'un bon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le fils des Potter vivait avec son oncle et sa tante au 4 Privet Drive depuis cette sombre nuit où Lord Voldemort avait tué ses parents.

Le jeune garçon ignorait tout du monde magique, il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier.

Ce jour là, vingt-trois juin 1991 il se trouvait dans la salle de bain, il n'avait le droit que de passer cinq minutes le matin, entre la douche de l'oncle Vernon et son cousin, Dudley, mais cela lui était suffisant.

Il s'admirait souvent dans la glace quelques minutes, à regarder la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, ses yeux verts, et il essayait de se coiffer les cheveux qui avaient tendance à être constamment ébouriffés, mais toujours sans succès, soudain son cousin fit irruption dans la salle de bain :

- Pousse-toi de là, Harry, on va au zoo, alors je dois faire ma toilette !

Le jeune Potter se traita d'idiot, il avait oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley et accessoirement de fermer la porte à clé. Harry préféra ne pas protester, il tenait à rester entier et descendit à la cuisine.

A son arrivé, sa tante préparait à manger et elle se retourna :

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives !

Typique de sa tante ça, se plaindre de vous, alors que vous n'avez rien fait !

- Viens donc m'aider, espèce de limaçon !

- Oui tante pétunia, et il alla s'occuper des œufs au bacon, son cousin déboula dix minutes plus tard en s'écriant :

- Cadeau ! Je veux mes cadeaux !

- Ils sont là mon poussin adoré, lui répondit sa mère, en lui montrant une trentaine de cadeaux entassés un peut partout.

- Combien il y en a ?

- Trente-six, je les ai comptés moi-même, s'écria l'oncle Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Trente-six, trente-six, mais l'an dernier j'en avais trente-sept !

- Mais certains sont nettement plus gros que l'an dernier ! Dudley bomba son torse et la tante Pétunia s'empressa de lui dire que quand ils sortiront, ils lui achèteront deux autres cadeaux.

Les Dursley furent obligés d'emmener Harry avec eux car, leur voisine, Mme Figg, s'était cassée la jambe, et ne pouvait donc pas le garder.

Harry était content de sortir un peu, mais Dudley un peu moins, son cousin allait gâcher son anniversaire.

Ils visitèrent le zoo durant une bonne partit de la matinée mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au vivarium, Dudley qui commençait à se lasser des animaux se mit à cogner contre la vitre d'un boa qui dormait:

- Bouge ! Mais tu vas bouger oui !

- Il est endormi ! lui dit Harry. Dudley se tourna vers lui et s'en alla, Harry était seul à présent, dit au serpent.

- J'suis désolé, il est toujours comme ça ! Le boa leva la tête vers lui, le jeune garçon était sidéré, il murmura.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Oui, siffla le boa.

- Tu parles souvent aux gens ?

- Non, fit le serpent dans un sifflement.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Le serpent montra l'écriteau où était écrit :

Né en captivité.

- Je vois, j'suis comme toi, moi non plus j'ai pas connu ma famille.

- Attention, dit le serpent en regardant quelque chose derrière Harry.

- Quoi ? Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme. Harry recula et tomba, dans la cage du boa, ce dernier se dressa entre le garçon et l'homme et siffla :

- Rien de cassé, amigo ? Harry ne répondit pas, il regardait l'homme d'un air terrifié.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda l'homme en le regardant avec inquiétude. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un gardien arrivait déjà et tout se passa très vite : le boa sortit de sa cage et se tourna vers le gardien, des cris retentirent et tout le monde se mit à courir.

Le gardien n'avait pas encore remarqué Harry et l'homme en profita pour se saisir du jeune garçon et le relever, la vitre de la cage réapparut.

D'autre gardien apparurent et aidèrent le premier à remettre le boa dans sa cage.

Soudain des craquements retentirent et des hommes apparurent de nul par, l'un d'eux s'adressa à celui qui tenait Harry :

- C'était de la folie Sirius, de te montrer en publique.

- Remus, se contenta de dire l'homme

- Lâche le garçon ! s'exclama un autre homme, Harry failli avoir un haut le cœur en le voyant : il avait un œil qui tournait sur lui-même et son visage était bourré de cicatrice, il lui manquait également une bonne partie du nez et il avait une jambe de bois.

- Alastor Maugrey ! Comment allez-vous ?

- La ferme Black !

- Et bien, je t'ai vu de meilleur humeur !

- Sirius, laisse Harry partir. Il n'y peut rien à ce qui est arrivé.

- Je le sais, mais si tu as oublié, c'est à moi que James et Lily ont demandé d'être son parrain, donc…

- Vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda Harry incrédule, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

- Oui, lui sourit le dénommé Sirius, je suis ton parrain.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

Soudain il y eut d'autre craquement et plusieurs détonation, Harry et Sirius s'écroulèrent inconscient sur le sol.

* * *

Et voilà, à bientôt. **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: La fuite

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre

je préviens déjà que j'ai pour le moment abandonné cette fic, mais je la reprendrais dès que l'inspiration reviendra!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2: la fuite**

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, il était plongé dans le noir, il était ligoté et bâillonné et il avait également un sérieux mal de crâne. Celui-si lui rappela les récents événements qui l'avait conduit là où il se trouvait.

- _Où suis-je? _pensa-t-il tout en essayant de se libérer des liens qui le maintenaient. Alors qu'il se démenait pour se libérer, une porte se trouvant derrière lui s'ouvrit et des voix se firent entendre:

- Tais-toi, Benjy, si non on va avoirs des ennuis, répliqua une voix que Sirius identifia comme étant celle d'Edgar Bones*

-Se que tu peux être ronchon quand tu veux, grommela le dénommé Benjy.

- La ferme, répliqua Edgar Bones, Lumos!

Une baguette s'alluma à quelque mètres de Sirius, se dernier était d'ailleurs pétrifié de stupéfaction, car Edgar Bones et Benjy Fenwick° étaient morts à sa connaissance. La lumière et les pas se rapprochèrent de Sirius, et s'arrêtèrent près de lui. Edgar s'agenouilla près de Sirius et murmura:

- Sirius? ça va?

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Et Comment Ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas mort? répliqua Sirius pour toutes réponse!

- Petit un, répondit Edgar Bones, on n'est venu te cherché , ordre de ton frère, petit deux, ça attendra qu'on soit au quartier général.

- sectum# s'exclama Edgar en pointant sa baguette sur les cordes qui ligotaient Sirius. Ces dernière furent sectionné et Sirius fut libéré.

- Bien, filons à présent! dit Edgar en empoignant Sirius et en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Lorsque les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce, les bruits d'une conversation leur parvint, ils échangèrent un regard, et Benjy Fenwick lança un sort de confusion,puis il fit signe aux deux autres de se plaquer contre le mur. Une fois qu'il se furent coller contre, il enchaina avec un sort de désillusion.

Alors que deux personnes passaient devant les trois compagnons, ces derniers poussèrent un crie, sortirent leur baguette et se mirent à lancer des sorts contre un ennemie imaginaire. Edgar Bones et Benjy Fenwick les stupéfixèrent et filèrent en entrainant Sirius derrière eux.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloir avant de débouler dans un ascenseur qui par chance était vide. Benjy Fenwick appuya sur un bouton.

Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait écrit atrium, ils étaient donc au ministère de la magie. Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux autre et leur demanda:

- Mais comment êtes vos arrivé ici sans vous faire repérer?

- Il suffit de faire semblant de devoir se rendre dans un des services du ministère et de se fondre dans la foule, répondit Edgar Bones

- Et maintenant, comment on va faire pour passer inaperçu maintenant? demanda Sirius.

Edgar et Benjy échangèrent un regard et un sourire éclaira leur visage. Tous deux sortir leur baguette et se tournèrent vers leur compagnon.

- Il est temps de mettre à profiter les leçons que Frank nous a donné, dit Benjy les yeux brillant.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Benjy, répondit Edgar.

- Hé! Oh! Une minute! s'exclama Sirius en reculant, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire là?!

- Simplement te modifier le visage, répondit Benjy.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est sans douleur, compléta Edgar.

- Je suis pas sûr que..

Mais, ni Edgar ni Benjy n'attendirent qu'il finisse de protester et se mirent à modifier son visage.

Bientôt, Sirius se retrouva avec un nez allongé, une bouche d'un rouge vif, des yeux bleu foncé, des oreilles décollé et des cheveux couleur paille qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

- Il manque quelques chose, fit Edgar en se grattant le menton, J'y suis, finit-il par dire, des lunettes!

- Ah! Non! Pas question! protesta Sirius, mais Edgar avait déjà fait apparaître une paire de lunette et lui les avaient mise sur son nez.

- C'est parfait , s'exclama Benjy, on ne te reconnaît plus!

- Vous me le paierez! bougonna Sirius au moment où une voix féminine disait:

- Adrium!

- On descend, dit Edgar en entrainant les deux autre à sa suite.

* * *

* Edgar Bones, membre de l'ordre du phénix, normalement il est mort bien avant que Harry Potter est 11 ans, mais je considère qu'il est vivant, vous aurez plus d'informations au fil de l'histoire

° Benjy Fenwick est également mort depuis longtemps dans la version original de J.K Rowling lorsque Harry Potter a 11 ans, mais je considère qu'il est vivant. Plus d'information au fil du texte.

# Sectum, du latin sectionné, voir coupé, Formule pour le sortilège de découpe. (il n'y a pas de formule connu, donc j'ai improvisé!)

Et voilà, c'est finit, à bientôt j'espère et merci de mettre une** review,** ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne journée et merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
